La Razón de mi existencia
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: ¿Cuales son sus mas profundos sentimientos?... ¿Que siente por cada una de las personas que hay en su vida?¿Que siente al llevar en su interior al legendario Kyubi?... Estas son las palabras de Naruto Uzumaki.


**La Razón de mi existencia**

_En noches como hoy, no puedo evitar sentirme deprimido y preguntarme ¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de mi existencia?, y mas en la noche de hoy, concretamente… Hoy es un día muy especial en la aldea de Konoha, todos están de fiesta, porque hace quince años… El Cuarto Hokage, sello al Kyübi, en el interior de un niño recién nacido, aquel niño era yo… Y aquello hizo que mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno…_

_Aquel hecho hizo que me fuera imposible conocer el significado de la palabra "felicidad" o sentir el cariño o el calor de las personas, sino todo lo contrario…_

_Crecí sin una familia que me diera cariño o amor… Jamás tuve unos amigos, con los que poder compartir mi infancia, jugar y pasar buenos ratos como hacen los niños, sin embargo solo recibí el continuo rechazo de los demás niños, y el desprecio de sus padres… Y no solo ellos, prácticamente toda la aldea, me odiaba… Me despreciaba…_

_Nunca supe por que, pero yo era distinto, era como si fuera un monstruo, como si yo no fuera un ser humano, como el resto… Me llevo varios años, hasta que finalmente entendí la razón, y no por que lo descubriera yo, si no por que alguien me lo dijo…_

_La culpa era del Kyübi, el monstruo legendario que habita en mi interior, el causo grandes daños a Konoha en su ataque, mato a un gran numero de personas, incluyendo a los padres de Iruka-sensei… Hasta que el cuarto Hokage, lo sello en mi interior…_

_Nunca supe la razón, por que yo, por que el cuarto Hokage me eligió a mi, para sellar a ese monstruo en mi interior, y me temo que nunca lo sabré…_

"No se lo reprocho… Pero duele, duele intensamente, llevar esta carga en mi interior…Aunque también le debo la vida al Kyübi, por prestarme su chakra en innumerables ocasiones y permitir que mi cuerpo se regenere más rápidamente. "

_Pero daría lo que fuera… Por poder expulsarlo de mi interior…_

_Aun recuerdo, aquellos amargos días… En los que no podía hablar con nadie, en los que todos me miraban con desprecio, incluso me maltrataban, muchas veces pensé en largarme de la aldea y desaparecer para siempre…_

_Pero la noche que me iba a marchar de Konoha para siempre, fue la noche en que conocí a las dos primeras personas, que me trataron como un ser humano de verdad, Iruka-sensei y el "viejo" o aquel que llamaban el Tercer Hokage de la Aldea Konoha, la primera persona que me ofreció una sonrisa, y la primera persona en que me trato como un ser humano de verdad…_

_Aun recuerdo las primeras palabras que el tercero me dirigió aquella noche…_

"Naruto, ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres cenar algo?."

_En aquel momento, no supe como interpretarlo, no sabia explicar lo que sentí, pero no lo dude ni por un instante, y acepte su invitación, fue la primera vez que comí "ramen" en el restaurante de Ichikaru, Iruka-sensei también comió con nosotros, el tercero me lo presento, aunque Iruka-sensei no era un adulto aun, pero el se ofreció a convertirme en un ninja, y yo emocionado, acepte… Era la primera vez que me sentía aceptado por personas, y me sentía muy feliz, era un sentimiento increíble… Estaba muy contento, fue aquella noche, cuando me propuse que algún día me convertiría en Hokage, por que quería ser como el tercero…_

_Al día siguiente, empecé a dar clases con Iruka-sensei, al principio lo pasaba muy bien, pero era muy duro, pero sin dudas fueron los primeros buenos momentos que pase en mi vida, y aun los recuerdo con mucha nostalgia…_

_Muchas veces, el tercero nos visitaba… Y observaba como Iruka-sensei me entrenaba._

_Sin dudas con el tiempo, empecé a ver Iruka-sensei como un padre, y al tercero como un abuelo… Iruka-sensei siempre me invitaba a comer ramen, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo conmigo, y así pase un tiempo…_

_Después me inscribí en la academia de ninjas de Konoha, y allí conocí a los que se convertirían en mis futuros compañeros, aunque ellos nunca me aceptaban, yo me esforzaba por estar a su altura, por demostrarles que podía hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero siempre fallaba, y terminaba haciendo el ridículo… Iruka-sensei me regañaba casi todos los días, pero a pesar de todo aquello, nuestro vinculo, no cambio en absoluto…_

_Y eso hacia, que yo sintiera mas deseo de ser mejor, y luchar por demostrarle que algún día, seria el mejor ninja de la aldea…_

_También recuerdo, el día que conocí a Sakura-chan, ella era preciosa, y muy lista, sacaba las mejores notas, y siempre lucia aquella hermosa sonrisa, aunque siempre que intentaba acercarme a ella, ella me rechazaba, además ella estaba enamorada del maldito Sasuke, que se creía tan guay y tan fuerte, pero no podía odiarle…_

"Sasuke y yo éramos parecidos, aunque muy distintos…"

_Poco a poco, fui ganando la amistad y la simpatía de los demás y futuros compañeros, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji y Akamaru, siempre nos escaqueábamos de las clases, y enfurecíamos a Iruka-sensei, era muy divertido…_

_Y finalmente llego el día, que nos convertimos en genin, y fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, cuando me asignaron en el equipo 7, junto a Kakashi-sensei, mi adorada Sakura-chan, y el odioso Sasuke… Empezamos a hacer misiones, y a convertirnos en ninjas…_

_Y han pasado muchas cosas en estos tres años, desde que me convertí en genin, algunas muy buenas, como que Sakura-chan me aceptara como un compañero, quizás como un amigo, conocer al pequeño Konohamaru, a la vieja Tsunade y al Ero-senin, también han pasado cosas malas, como conocer a Orochimaru o perder al Tercero, pero sin duda, no me arrepiento de nada, y que tal como dije hace mucho tiempo, al tercer Hokage, como le dije a Iruka-sensei, como le dije mas tarde a Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura-chan y Sasuke…_

"Este es mi camino del ninja, y es el que yo he elegido."

_Por que ahora, lo se… Ahora entiendo, comprendo cual es la razón de mi existencia…_

_La razón de mi existencia… Son todas y cada una de las personas que me importan…  
Es el cariño que siento por Iruka-sensei…  
El respeto y la admiración que le tengo al tercero…  
El respeto y la lealtad que le tengo a Kakashi-sensei por ser mi maestro…  
El respeto y cariño que le tengo a la vieja Tsunade por ser la actual Hokage, y lo mas parecido que he tenido nunca a una madre…  
El respeto y cariño que siento al viejo Ero-senin, que aunque me ha hecho pasar muchos apuros y momentos muy duros, me entreno con todo su cariño, y para mi ha sido como un verdadero padre, o quizás como un abuelo, tras la marcha del tercero…  
La amistad que tengo con el pequeño Konohamaru por aceptarme como su amigo y su rival…  
La fuerte amistad con Hinata por su amabilidad y apoyo incondicional…  
A todos mis compañeros y amigos ninjas por aceptarme como uno mas entre los suyos…  
A Sasuke por nuestra fuerte amistad a pesar de todo, ya que eres lo mas parecido que jamás he tenido a un hermano…_

_Y especialmente a Sakura-chan por el amor que siento por ti, por que te quiero… y por que no olvidare jamás la promesa que te hice, y pienso cumplir algún día…_

_Por que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que en el pasado me causaron los aldeanos, la aldea de Konoha es mi hogar, y algún día seré su Hokage… Por que ese es mi camino, y es el que yo elegí, Naruto Uzumaki._

**FIN.  
**


End file.
